Stalking Sora Shiunin Sora x OC
by Suzuka-sama
Summary: Sora? A cute, blue-haired candy loving boy. Shiori? Big sister of said candy lover. Simple, right? No. Not when you're trapped in the body of a cat without your brother knowing of your presence in this dimension. Slight Akaba Reiji x OC at the end if you squint a little and tilt your head to the right.


Stalking Sora

Hello everybody! My name is Shiunin Shiori. Nice to meet you!  
Because I don't have anything better to do today I'm going to see what my little brother Sora is up to in school. Seeing as I'm currently stuck in the body of a cat I'm calling this an undercover mission.  
For an undercover mission you need to blend in with the enemy place you're going to infiltrate.  
Collar with tie, check.

My first stop of the day is the house of Sakaki Yuya. My sources told me that this Yuya person is the very first friend my cute little brother made and that Sora usually visits him before school to pick him up.  
I'm in the middle of my stakeout in front of the Sakaki residence when I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and carried into the big kitchen. When I meow in protest I'm set down onto the carpet. Looking around I spot a tall blonde woman looking down at me. The woman then crouches down and squeals "Aww, you're soo cute! Who gave you that adorable collar? Come on, I'll give you something to eat!" And without missing a beat she turns around. 'Ah, I see.' I have now identified this woman as Sakaki Yoko, Sakaki Yuya's mother. Apparently she is a friendly woman likes to feed all kinds of animals and adores cute teenage boys. Boys like my little brother. 'Getting food whenever you want for free is brilliant! Good going little brother! Your sister is proud of you!' While I'm wiping away the imaginary tears that rund down my face I suddenly freeze. 'Wait a second. If Sora comes here every morning then it's only a matter of time until he arrives. And if he arrives soon it means he will see me. …shit!' I don't want my desire for food to ruin my undercover spy mission, I wanted to have fun with that today! I'm getting out of here. Right. Now. I look around and catch an open window that offers itself to be my exit. I use the moment Yoko is distracted by the beeping stove that signals that the pancakes are done to sneak to the windown, jump on the windowsill, and slink to the ground and into the nearby bushes. When Yoko directs her attention back to my previous location I can't be seen anymore.  
And just in the nick of time, because it seems that Sora just arrived and started a conversation with the woman making her forget about me. Now I just have to wait here until the boys leave and then I can….wait. What's that? The leaves next to me rustle a bit before a little mouse emerges.  
Twitch.  
'No, don't do it Shiori! You're still a human, even if you are caged in the body of a cat. Don't give in to your instincts, you're not a cat. Come on, Shiori, stay strong. You can do it!' I try to convince myself. But just as I seem to have won my inner battle, fate interferes, because just when I believe that I have calmed myself down the mouse squeaks. My entire body tenses in response.  
'Don't do it, Shiori, you have to wait for Sora', my mind warns me. And just in that moment the mouse spots me, squeaks again and runs away. I growl playfully and let my instincts take over.  
'Fuck reason.'  
I start chasing the mouse around and forget about my surroundings. My chase takes me further and further away from the Sakaki residence, and when I regain my senses I find myself surrounded by warehouses.  
'Damn, I have to get back!'  
I turn around and try to get back to my starting point, but when I reach it it seems like I was a little late because I hear my brother's laughter fading down the street. I turn to follow them and and track the sounds of joy. And just when I'm able to see them I feel eyes on me, which leads me to a sudden stop. The stare comes from a tree to my right. I look up, and there, on a branch, I see a little bird. But it's not just some bird you can find anywhere, oh no. It has dark blue and green feathers, and if that wasn't odd enough it sports a red scarf.  
'What kind of animal wears a scarf?! Who in the world would do that to an animal? That's crazy! It's totally not like I'm wearing a collar and a tie.'  
So the bird looks at me, and I look at him.  
I'm pretty sure it's a he because he somehow looks familiar. He reminds me of someone who was affiliated with Yuya. If I remember correctly his name is Kurosaki Shun.  
And just in this moment the strange bird flies down and perches itself on my head.  
"So, you want to come with me?" The bird chirps and I laugh.  
"Then you'll need a name. And since you look like Kurosaki Shun I shall name you Shubird. It fits, don't you think?" Shubird visibly agrees, making me smile. But then I realize that I still have to catch up to Sora and dash off again.  
When I finally reach the boys they already arrived at school.  
Shadow them until they reach school, check.  
And another point cleared! Until now, everything went smoothly, just as I planned.


End file.
